


The Tutor

by Chereche



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton - Freeform, Gen, M/M, pre-klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Pre-Klaine. Blaine's offer to tutor Kurt has Dalton's newest student's mind drifting towards other, more interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

A/N: Blaine is older and a year ahead than Kurt.

 

Kurt was quickly beginning to think that agreeing to Blaine’s offer to tutor him in Physics was a horrible idea. No, it wasn’t as if Blaine didn’t have the qualities required to be a good instructor – he did. He was patient, used innovative examples and treated Kurt’s questions, no matter how silly they were, with care. Despite all these things, Kurt just couldn’t allow himself to relax during his sessions with the head Warbler. Blaine, a year ahead of him, had the privilege of a single room, which is why he offered it for their sessions. Kurt loved having Jeff for a roommate, but both of them together when there was actual work to be done? Not the best of ideas. Blaine’s room was efficiently organised, and, within seconds of him entering, Kurt had found himself being ushered over to Blaine’s study table, the older teenager assuring him that he was perfectly fine reclining on his bed with his Literature novel while Kurt worked on his problems.

And that was okay. Kurt could concentrate when Blaine assigned him a page of problems to work on to ensure that he really had understood the stuff they had gone through the day before. What was not exactly okay was when Blaine, noticing that he had been holding his pencil aloft with a slightly pensive expression for long moments, set aside his novel and came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he leant over him to see what he was doing.

“Stuck huh?” he said softly, his voice and warm breath brushing over Kurt in a way that had him barely resisting the urge to duck his head to hide a swiftly rising blush. And then there was his cologne. Kurt had never realised that Blaine wore it until their first session a few days ago when he had leant in just like this and Kurt had upended his pencil case in surprise when the scent hit him. It just smelt so good. Also, there was the way his fingers flexed absentmindedly on his shoulder, or the way he turned to him to meet his gaze so that their faces were less than an inch apart. That proximity at times made Kurt want to do things that had absolutely nothing to do with Physics.

“Hey,” Blaine said when he did not respond, turning to give him that gentle reassuring smile of his. “I thought we discussed this? You don’t have to be ashamed to tell me you’ve forgotten or don’t understand something?”

“Sorry,” Kurt stuttered, turning his attention back to the page in front of him. “I have the formulae…I just don’t know what measurements I’m supposed to use with it.”

“Well let’s rectify that shall we?”

And they did, Kurt forcing himself to concentrate as Blaine explained it again to him. “Okay, I think I’ve got it,” Kurt said after they had solved it together.

“Do the next one for me,” Blaine bid, both hands now on Kurt’s shoulders as he carefully propped his chin on the top of his head.

Somehow Kurt managed to complete the equation, Blaine a silent observer until he placed his pencil down.

“Correct,” Blaine declared cheerfully, moving so that he kissed Kurt’s temple, a gesture that left him blushing. That wasn’t something a tutor normally did was it? If Blaine noted his confusion, he said nothing about it, only patting Kurt’s shoulders once before returning to his novel.

Kurt, heart racing slightly, continued work on the rest of the problems, idly wondering (and imagining) what the Warbler would do if he aced his next Physics exam, if this was the reward for completing one single equation.

 

 


End file.
